sonic_and_pokemon_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Scourge the Hedgehog
Scourge the Hedgehog (スカージ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sukāji za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character and antagonist from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic green hedgehog, a dark doppelgänger, and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. In his earlier years, Scourge was little more than a rival to Sonic, with occasional fights between the two hedgehogs. However, when Scourge attempted to steal the Master Emerald, Knuckles attacked him, and Scourge became an individual that could be finally distinguished from Sonic ever since. "I am '''Scourge!' Bow before my mighty awesomeness! Bow to your superior!" :—Scourge the Hedgehog. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance In most cases of his appearance as a hedgehog, he even looks like Sonic. Scourge is a green hedgehog. Scourge also received a pair of slash marks on his torso from Knuckles when the Guardian attacked him. In the Young Days In Present Time Scourge's eye color is green, and wears green sneakers. For a short time, shortly before being thrown into Jail, Scourge wore a crown-like object on his head, which was gray with three spikes rising on it. Possible Future * Hair Color: Green * Fur Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 17 * Height: 100 cm. (3' 3") * Weight: 35 kg. (77 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Since he is an evil, cold and edgy character version of Sonic, Scourge has all of Sonic's traits, just darkened and at times, turned on their head. While Sonic enjoys the company of his friends, Scourge has none, and sees his allies as pawns to help him prove he's the best; Sonic's respect for women is flipped in Scourge's status. In addition, where Sonic often considers his battles as sport, Scourge fights to prove that he is the greatest by introducing his opponents to excruciating pain, and, if given the chance, killing them. However, his arrogance, amplified from Sonic's usual cockiness, makes it easier to defeat him. Scourge is very vengeful, to the point where he appears remorseless and without a shred of humanity; after getting fooled by Eggman multiple times, Scourge grew so vengeful that he chose to exact revenge on his "pathetic" universe by attempting to destroy it, showing no sympathy for the innumerable lives that would be lost as a result of his actions. When he was imprisoned in the No Zone, he was given a collar that suppressed his speed and stamina, and his quills were trimmed. Without these abilities, Scourge is almost helpless. He became nothing more than a common punk, right at the bottom of the convict food chain. During this period, Scourge became constantly scared and paranoid, a shadow of his former self. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Babylon Rogues ** Jet the Hawk Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Bocoe ** Decoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot * Metal Series ** Metal Sonic Powers and Abilities Scourge is a very powerful individual. Said to match even Sonic in both speed and abilities, Scourge thinks he is the only one person who can beat Sonic in a fair fight. In reality, his abilities are essentially the same as Sonic's. The hedgehogs can achieve the same average speed of 760 mph. and beyond and both can perform such feats as spin dashes. Following his return years later in the present, Scourge seems to have acquired much greater strength and stamina than he had previously, as seen in Eggman: The Video Game, where he single-handedly defeats Sonic and Shadow at the same time. However, this may be attributed to the Chaos energy he was exposed to and the fact that he is more ruthless than both. Scourge can also teleport using Chaos Control, though he requires an Emerald to do so. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Air Dash * Chaos Control * Dash * Homing Attack * Spin Attack * Spin Dash Skills * Supersonic running speed * High Enhanced durability * Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes * Super strength * Incredible jumping ability * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Weapon and firearms combat skills * Excellent driving skills * Capable Extreme Gear rider * Grinding * Chaos Powers * Harnessing chaos energy ** Super transformation Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Dark Super Scourge :Main article: Dark Super Scourge Scourge is also capable of transforming into a Super form like Sonic's, but Scourge use and harnesses negative energy from the emeralds instead of the positive energy: his fur becomes a dark purple, the sclera of his eyes change from white to black, and his irises become red. His clothes take on a similar color reversal, with his sunglasses becoming clear with blue frames, his shoes becoming purple and black, and the flames on his jacket becoming blue and white. Color Power :Main article: Color Powers Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Scourge the Hedgehog Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Scourge's eyes are the color of Sonic's fur, whilst his fur is the color of Sonic's eyes. He shares this look with another rival of Sonic, Jet the Hawk from the Sonic Riders Trilogy. * His suggestion to Sonic that their only difference is 'one bad day' is a reference to a line said by the Joker in The Killing Joke, where the villain states that all it takes to drive a man to insanity is 'one bad day'. * As Scourge never spent a year in space like Sonic did, this would mean that Scourge is effectively physically older than Sonic by a year. This has never been confirmed however. Category:Males